Breeding
Breeding is an action used in'' Blah Finder ''to allow two blahs to breed an egg. The egg received is treated like a found egg and will take the same amount of inputs to hatch depending on the egg's distance. The breeding function can be accessed by inputting "E". How to breed Breeding is first accomplished by picking two fully-evolved blahs to be the parents. Under normal circumstances, the female parent will be the "active parent", meaning the egg will hatch the basic form of the female blah. Depending on what egg the female/male parent's basic form hatches from, a 2k, 5k, or 10k egg will be received. Certain blahs will not be able to breed, however. Under normal circumstances, the blah hatched will inherit the evolution line from the female parent and the color from the male parent. If the male parent is the active parent, the blah hatched will inherit both the evolution line and color from the male parent. Breeding rules Many rules can be applied to breeding blahs: *Only fully-evolved blahs can breed. For instance, Baby Disco Blahs and Adult Disco Blahs are not able to breed, but Corded Disco Blahs are. *If both blahs chosen to be the parents are regular blahs (meaning neither are an Impostor, Shapeshifting, or Dark Shapeshifting Blah) the active parent will be the female. *If an Impostor, Shapeshifting, or Dark Shapeshifting Blah is chosen to be the male blah, the female will still remain the active parent. *If an Impostor, Shapeshifting, or Dark Shapeshifting Blah is chosen to be the female blah, the active parent will be the male. This is currently the only available method that can be used to breed and hatch a blah with a 100% male gender ratio (such as the Compressed Crystal Blah). *If both parents are Impostor Blahs, the egg received will hatch a Mock Blah. *If one parent is an Impostor Blah and the other is a Shapeshifting or Dark Shapeshifting Blah, the egg will also yield a Mock Blah. *If both parents are Shapeshifting or Dark Shapeshifting Blahs, the egg received will also hatch a Mock Blah. This method of breeding Mock Blahs is impossible without hacking as only one Shapeshifting or Dark Shapeshifting Blah can be owned at a time. *If the active parent is a Neutral Blah, the egg will hatch either a Positive or Negative Blah. *If the active parent is a Stone Blah, the egg received will have a chance of being any distance and will hatch a Joke Blah. *All genderless blahs (with the exception of the Impostor, Shapeshifting, and Dark Shapeshifting Blahs) cannot breed. This includes all legendary blahs (excluding the Shapeshifting and Dark Shapeshifting Blahs) and the Letter Blah. *If one parent is a Shapeshifting or Dark Shapeshifting Blah, whether it be the male or the female, the gender ratio of the resulting egg will be flipped if the blah hatching has an uneven gender ratio. This would mean that if the blah being hatched normally had an 88% male gender ratio, the ratio would instead be flipped to 88% female upon hatching. This rule does not apply to equal male/female, 100% male, 100% female, or genderless gender ratios. *The color of the blah hatched is inherited from the male parent under normal circumstances. An example of this would be a male Ore Blah + a female Adult Blah yielding a blue Baby Blah as the hatch. If the male parent is the active parent, both the color and evolution line will be inherited. An example of this would be a male Ore Blah + a female Impostor or Shapeshifting Blah yielding a blue Ore Blah as the hatch. If an Impostor, Shapeshifting, or Dark Shapeshifting Blah is used as the male parent, the color inherited will be randomized. Current breeding guide Below is a guide of what blahs can breed and what eggs to expect from them when bred. Trivia *Bred eggs will always yield the maximum amount of candies for that distance egg. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Breeding